The Lord and the Governess
by suicidalmime
Summary: His sister ran off and his father's an empty shell. Camelot Estate is a bit of a mess, so Arthur gets his sister's former maid to help him restore order to the household. But should he really be seeking help from his secret ex-girlfriend who he may still be in love with when he's engaged?
1. Homecoming

**Summary:** His sister ran off and his father's an empty shell. Camelot Estate is a bit of a mess, so Arthur gets his sister's former maid to help him restore order to the household. But should he really be seeking help from his secret ex-girlfriend who he may still be in love with when he's engaged?

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the multi-chapter version of TLATG :D If you haven't read the original one-shot in** Across the Universe**, then welcome first time readers!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin.

**The Lord and the Governess**

**Chapter 1: **Homecoming

Arthur stepped out of the car and made his way up the steps of an estate. The butler greeted him and led him into the drawing room. "Her ladyship will see you in a moment, my lord." He bowed and left Arthur alone in the room.

He's only been to the Caerleon estate once as a child. The room hasn't changed since then, not even the very large and ferocious wolf head mounted on the wall.

"I remember when you caught sight of it and hid behind your mother's skirts," a woman's voice brought his attention back to the present. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Lord Pendragon?" Lady Annis Caerleon made her way to Arthur. Her deep blue gown, brown fur wrapped around her shoulders, and auburn hair camouflaged her in the earth toned room.

"Lady Annis," Arthur greeted with a kiss on the back of her hand. "You know why I'm here."

Despite being shorter, she still managed to look down at him. "Ah, yes, you're here to steal my grandchildren's governess."

Arthur let out a nervous laugh. "I'm not stealing her."

"No, you're just buying her back."

He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Does she know that I'm here?"

Annis' mouth tightened, accentuating the wrinkles around her mouth. "Not yet. She will be sent down when the children are done with their lessons. Come. Let's sit." They sat on opposite ends of the couch. Annis draped her arm over the back and her body faced his. She watched Arthur hunch forward, elbows on knees and hands clasped in front of him. "She's a very smart girl. She told me her mother was lady maid to your mother. The two of you grew up together." Annis paused. "As much a little serving girl and little lord can."

Arthur refused to meet her gaze. The sounds of children's laughter could be heard on the other side of the door followed by a knock.

"Enter," Annis called.

The door creaked open and Arthur saw a delicate brown hand come from the other side of the door stopping it from opening farther, the same hand that caressed his cheek as its owner kissed him goodbye. Her head peeked around. "You wished to—" She paused when she saw Arthur who straightened at the site of her. She fully stepped into the room and composed herself, focusing only on Annis. "You wished to see me, your ladyship."

The last time Arthur saw her, she was wearing a maid's uniform. She stood smartly in a white blouse with matching neck sash tied in a bow tucked into a high-waisted black skirt. Her low heeled shoes were immaculate, the finest pair she's ever worn. Her curly hair was tied back in a chignon. He could tell it was longer by the length of the loose curls that she tucked behind her ear that fell past her shoulders.

Annis stood. Arthur followed behind her. "I don't believe an introduction is necessary. I'll just leave the two of you to talk."

Once the door closed behind Annis, Arthur cut straight to the point. "I need you, Guinevere."

_I need you, Guinevere. _He used to say that to her a lot. He'd say it when he would try to prank Morgana, when he would seek her counsel, when they were pressed skin to skin. She loved it when he said her name, the way he'd caress the syllables as if he were physically touching her. Now, she was Gwen the Governess; Gwen, former maid to Lady Morgana. She was no longer Arthur's _Guinevere. _She should've never been Arthur's Guinevere.

On the servants' days off, Gwen would often stay on the estate. She'd get extra work done, and Arthur would come downstairs to pester her, get in her way and coax her to stop. He'd follow her to the attic bedrooms, and in her room they'd lie together in bed. He'd trace lazy circles on her shoulder as she nestled into his.

"I'll make you a Lady," he'd say.

She'd say, "I won't let you."

Because Gwen can never be a lady. Lady Guinevere is no title for a servant. Lords don't marry maids. They'll say she seduced him because how could a lord could love a maid.

"Father's not doing well. It's been nearly three years since Morgana left, and I was hoping he'd get a bit better, come to terms with it, but he's only getting worse. He's a broken man. And then there's Uncle Agravaine. I don't even know where to begin with him." As Arthur explained Camelot's impending downfall, he paced and ran his hands through his hair. "And the servants are all out of sorts."

Gwen crossed her arms.

"What I mean to say is, Merlin is the best behaved out of them, not counting George," Arthur amended.

"You want me to play governess to the staff?"

"Yes. No! Not exactly. I need you to help me fix…everything." Arthur sighed heavily. He remembered times when his father would be away, and how his mother would run the household with her maid at her side. Gwen would often be at her mother's side as she tended to Lady Ygraine, observing, studying how to be a proper lady's maid, and accidently, how to be a proper lady.

Gwen took in his words and weighed her options. "What about Lady Mithian? I hear she's very smart. Have you even asked her? She is your future wife, after all."

Arthur didn't answer. He had one, but it wasn't appropriate. "It was selfish of me to ask this of you. I'll take my leave now."

Gwen walked with him to the entrance in silence. Annis was conversing with a maid at the base of the staircase. She dismissed the maid and went to them, standing matronly behind Gwen. "Give my regards to your father."

Arthur nodded to her before turning his attention back to Gwen. "It was nice seeing you again, Guinevere," he said, praying it wasn't going to be the last time.

* * *

As Gwen stared at George's shocked face, she realized she never used the front entrance of Camelot before.

George led her in and they ran into Lady Mithian, Arthur's fiancé. Gwen couldn't help but compare herself to her. She felt small and dull next to Mithian.

"Oh, hello," Mithian said lightly, but wary, not knowing who Gwen was.

George opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to phrase a proper introduction.

"Gwen!"

The three of them looked up. Merlin was leaning over the railing of the grand staircase, his mouth open with glee. Arthur was next to him, his expression unreadable. Merlin ran down the stairs and enveloped Gwen in a hug.

George tutted and Mithian looked confused. When Arthur reached them, he whispered to her that Gwen was a longtime servant at Camelot. Mithian _Oh'd_ but still didn't understand the nature of her visit.

"She's a governess to Lady Annis' grandchildren. I asked if she could lend her services here," Arthur began to explain but Mithian interrupted him.

"A governess? We aren't even wed. It's a bit soon to be hiring a one, don't you think? And she already has employment."

"Actually," Gwen started. "Her ladyship is sending the children to boarding school. " She gave a pointed look at Arthur. "She said you owe her."

A smile formed on Arthur's face. "That I do."

The only way Arthur could explain Gwen's arrival to Mithian was that she was going to help put the staff back in order and help take care of his father. An unconventional job for a governess, but Arthur has never been one to follow tradition.

He's been engaged to Mithian for three years, but their father's have arranged it since they were children. He was fine with it, until he fell for Gwen.

In the first year of their engagement, Morgana left and his father's health declined. And that's when Gwen left, claiming she missed Morgana too much, even though he knew that was a lie. Mithian agreed to put off the wedding until his father got better. Two years later, things have only gotten worse.

The whole household was asleep and Arthur made his way downstairs. He found Gwen sitting at the staff's dining table, exactly where he knew she would be.

The first time he saw her, they were children. His father disapproved of the time he spent downstairs, but his mother encouraged it. He saw his mother's maid, Rose, tending to a small girl, a splitting image of her. She was gently trying to get a splinter out of the girl's finger.

The girl was squeamish and tried to snatch her hand away, but Rose held it firmly. She looked away and saw him, her eyes wet with tears and her face blotchy.

"There," Rose said in the same soothing voice his mother would use to calm him. The girl turned back to Rose, shocked that she didn't feel anything. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" She tapped the girl's nose affectionately. "Now dry your eyes, love, and greet the young master."

The girl rubbed her nose, hopped out of her chair and curtsied. "Aft'noon, m'lord." Rose made a subtle _ahem_. "Good afternoon, my lord," the girl corrected herself.

Rose rested her hand on her shoulder. "This is my daughter, Guinevere."

Guinevere made a face.

"But she likes to be called Gwen," Rose continued, patting her shoulder. Gwen smiled up at her mother.

Arthur began calling Gwen by her full name to annoy her, but as they matured and grew closer, he said her name with friendliness, with love.

"Is your room not to your liking," he joked as he sat next to her.

"It's lovely, thank you. I'm pretty sure I cleaned it a few times, actually." Gwen reminisced. "You didn't have to. I would've been fine in the servant's quarters."

"You're not a servant anymore," he pointed out. "I've heard some of the older ones talk. They're very excited to have you back. What do you think about the new staff?"

Cook had nearly squeezed the life out of her when she came into the kitchen. "That maid, Eira, is extremely rude," Gwen stated."I tried suggesting to her how to easily get a stain out on Mithian's dress, and her exact words to me were 'I don't need no gov'ness tellin' me 'ow to clean all proper and such.'"

Arthur chuckled. "I'll fire her without a reference." He patted her hand, and he should've lifted it away instead of resting it on hers.

Gwen smiled knowingly. "I'll set her straight." She remembered when she taught Merlin how to walk and balance a tray with one hand when he first arrived, and how she would spend hours polishing the silver with George, and bear Cook's wrath on the most stressful of days. She could handle mouthy maid.

She surveyed the room. Dishes were left unwashed, laundry was left undelivered to the upstairs, the pantry was a disaster, and she's pretty sure she saw a mouse earlier. "Though, I might have my work cut out for me." She looked back at Arthur. "Maybe I'll be here long enough to be governess to your children."

"My children," Arthur mused. "I always wanted a daughter."

Gwen looked at him in wonder. "Really? But what about an heir?"

Arthur turned Gwen's hand in his. "Yes, I think it'd be fun. I'd love to chase away all her suitors." He traced her palm lines with his fingers. "I would hope she'd be just like her mother." He let go of her hand and cleared his throat. "Besides, if I had a son who turned out just like me when I was a child…"

"Then God help us all," Gwen finished.

They laughed together until Gwen broke first. "I should go." She got up to leave but stopped in the doorway. "I shouldn't be here, you know."

Arthur walked up behind her. "Thank you, Guinevere. Truly," he said, voice low.

She could almost feel his breath tickle her neck. When she turned around, he was even closer than she thought he was. She refused to look at him, so he lifted her chin up.

"You shouldn't," she muttered.

"I shouldn't," he agreed before he kissed her.


	2. Back to Work

**Chapter 2: **Back to Work

When Gwen walked into the staff dining room, the first thing she saw was Eira sitting at the head of the table about to light a cigarette.

"Take that outside, Eira," Gwen said. "There's to be no smoking in here."

Eira stared at Gwen with a blank face. "Cook said we can smoke where we want as long as it's not the kitchen."

"And _I _said take it outside."

"You're not housekeeper, and you're not the boss of me." Eira stuck her nose up.

Gwen pulled a set of keys out her apron pocket and held up one from the ring. "This is the key to the door. Go outside to smoke, and when you're done, see if the door's still unlocked. If it is, you still have your job."

Eira turned red and marched out the room; she pulled Kara, who was passing her, with her.

Gwen went to the sink. Rolling up her sleeves, she began washing the dishes left over from last night. Merlin joined her moments later, drying as she washed.

"You know you'd be doing us all a favor if you fired her," he said.

Gwen sighed. "For a girl like that, it's service or the streets." She passed a plate to Merlin. "What happened to the last housekeeper?"

Merlin dried the plate attentively. "Eira and Kara ran her off," he muttered.

Gwen gripped the edge of the sink and bowed her head, letting out a bitter laugh.

Cook interrupted them. "His lordship's breakfast is ready." She was referring to Uther.

Merlin was going to take it, but Gwen offered instead.

Nowadays, Uther Pendragon preferred to have his meals in his study at a small table next to the window. Gwen knocked before entering; announcing herself even though Uther wouldn't acknowledge her. He was already sitting at the table, staring vacantly out the window.

"Your breakfast, my lord," Gwen said as she put the tray down. When she was done pouring his tea, he grabbed her wrist.

"Rose?"

Gwen stiffened at the mention of her mother's name. "No…my lord, I'm Guinevere, her daughter."

Uther turned slowly to look at her. "The little girl who followed her and Ygraine?"

"Yes, my lord," she confirmed.

"Sit," he ordered weakly.

Gwen obeyed, folding her hands in her lap.

"Where is Rose?"

"She died, my lord," she said quietly.

Uther looked back out the window. "Like my Ygraine," he said just as quiet.

Gwen remembered the night Ygraine Pendragon died of Spanish flu. Her mother had taken care of her until Ygraine's last breath. Days later, Rose succumbed to the same fate, following her lady to the afterlife.

"And you were Morgana's maid. Ygraine and Rose…Morgana left, and you—you left, too, did you not?"

"I did, my lord."

"But you came back. Why?"

"Your son asked me to."

"Arthur," Uther said. "My son asked for a maid's help?"

"I am no longer a maid, my lord. I am a governess," Gwen said firmly.

Uther looked at her sharply. "My son does not have children, and I do not require a nanny."

"I'm here as a temporary housekeeper."

"So why did you bring my breakfast? Why not one of the footmen?" Uther challenged.

_Because there's only one footman and one butler and their both busy. _"The downstairs is very understaffed, and I've taken on duties to help alleviate the stress until I have employed more staff."

"Ygraine would help the staff," Uther sighed. "You probably saw more of my wife than I did. Tell me about her."

* * *

Just as she exited the study, Arthur and Mithian were coming down the hall. She rubbed her eye and pretended not to see them and headed for the stairs.

"Guinevere."

She stopped and turned around. Arthur looked back and forth between her and the door of the study. Mithian just looked at her concerned. Gwen remembered the kiss she shared with Arthur the night before and immediately felt guilty.

"Has my father said something to upset you?" Arthur asked.

Gwen smoothed out her apron and composed herself. "No, we just talked."

"That must have been some talk," Mithian commented.

"We talked about your mother, my lord." _And mine._

Arthur didn't have a chance to respond as Gwen changed the subject.

"I'm going into town to do interviews for more staff. I'm taking Merlin with me," she said.

Arthur crossed his arms. "You're not asking, you're telling me."

Gwen gave him a stern look. "That's right, I am. I'm sure you can a few hours manage without him." With that, she went downstairs.

Mithian looked impressed. "She works fast."

Arthur smiled. "She's Camelot's finest."

* * *

They had commandeered the local pub. Gwen had underestimated the response to the advertisement. The line was going out the door.

Gwen and Merlin split the work, she took the woman and he took the men. Gwen looked over to Merlin's table. He was laughing with an applicant who had bought a pint while waiting in line. A girl sat nervously in front of her, drawing Gwen's attention back to the job. The girl was meek and all Gwen could imagine was Eira bullying her.

"My father is sick," the girl said while keeping her focus on the table and her hands clasped tightly in her lap. "I don't have much of an education, and I need the money. I know the advertisement said to come with references but I don't have any, but-but if you give me a chance…"

Gwen gave the girl a sympathetic smile. "Determination and drive, I can see you have it. It's a cherished quality to have in the service industry."

The girl looked up and Gwen with questioning eyes and Gwen winked. That questioning tuned to hope.

Gwen feared she would hear more sympathetic stories. The kindness in her heart wanted to help everyone. She couldn't even fire Eira. She looked back over to Merlin as the applicant with the now empty glass was leaving. Merlin caught her gaze and gave her a thumbs-up. She smiled in return and waved the next female applicant over.

The new servants stood around the staff dining room table in their uniforms. Two maids, two footmen, and a driver.

"Right," Gwen clapped her hands together. "Sefa, Freya, with me. Lance, Percival, with Merlin. Gwaine, sit tight and George will be with you in a moment to show you around the garage."

They all adapted quite nicely and were very diligent in their work, even Gwaine, who hadn't been needed yet found himself in Cook's good graces and helped in the kitchen. The first conflict came between Eira and Sefa, just as Gwen feared.

It was the end of breakfast upstairs and Eira and Sefa were beginning to clear the table as Arthur and Mithian were discussing the upcoming gathering. Sefa had the plates and cups on a tray when she turned and Eira bumped into her. Scraps of food and broken tableware littered floor.

"You clumsy idiot!" Eira exclaimed.

Sefa was quick to the floor, picking up the pieces and putting them back on the tray. Mithian rang the downstairs for more assistance, and Arthur helped Sefa pick up the pieces.

Gwen and Lance came in and made a beeline to the mess.

"_Ah-!"_ Arthur cut the side of his hand on a shard of glass. Gwen quickly grabbed a napkin and pressed it against the cut the bleeding. They held each other's gaze longer than necessary, unnoticed by everyone but Lance, who cleared his throat as he kneeled next to them picking up the shards.

"Pardon me, my lord."

"Uh…right," Arthur said. He stood up, regretfully taking his hand out of Gwen's. "It's not deep, so there's no need to call Gaius."

Gwen nodded. "We have it under control. You may go."

With that, Arthur and Mithian left the room. Halfway down the hall Mithian stopped.

"Did she just dismiss us?"

They had indeed taken an order from the governess. They laughed and Mithian took Arthur's hand in hers to look at his cut. Arthur wished it was Gwen's hands again and shook his head trying to stop thinking about her.

"Are you okay?" Mithian asked. "I don't remember you saying that blood made you woozy," she teased.

_It's not the blood, _Arthur thought. _It's the governess._

* * *

**A/N: **So we have some knights, Sefa, and Freya. Maybe some freylin in the future? Some ArthurxGwenxLancelot to go with the GwenxArthurxMithian? It'll be more like Arthur just being jealous of Lance being close to Gwen.

The "It's service or the streets" came from Upstairs Downstairs...I think? The line was something like that.

anywho

**THANKS FOR READING! **


	3. Tired

**Chapter 3: **Tired

Arthur adjusted his coat in the backseat of the car as the driver settled behind the wheel. "To the office—" He paused when he saw the unfamiliar brown hair instead of the usual ginger. "Who are you?"

Gwaine turned around with a smile. He reached over the seat offering his hand. "The name's Gwaine, m'lord. I'm the new driver."

Arthur shook Gwaine's hand with a confused look on his face. "What happened to Duncan?"

Gwaine turned back around and started the car. "Merlin said he went back to Scotland. His brother died and had to go back home to take over the farm."

Arthur had no idea. He's been out of touch with the happenings of the downstairs. Part of him tried listening to Gwaine as he spoke about how he found the estate and the staff, but another part of Arthur tried toning the driver out while thinking about the pile of work that awaits him.

The car came to a stop for a woman pushing a baby carriage across the street. Gwaine glanced at Arthur through the rearview mirror. "And that governess is quite the woman. She sure runs a tight—"

Arthur glared. "Are you going to talk the _entire_ way?"

When he entered the office, he suppressed a grumble when Sophia, his secretary, bounded up to him. She passed him stack of files and rambled on about messages while following him to his office door. Before he could turn the knob she said:

"And Mr. de Bois is waiting inside."

Arthur closed his eyes, inhaled, and turned the knob slowly. He saw his uncle, Agravaine de Bois, sitting in front of his desk and looking impatient.

"Uncle," Arthur greeted. "How can I help you?"

"I don't have much time, Arthur, so I'll make this quick." Agravaine started. "Have you set a date for your wedding yet?"

"Uncle—"

"You can't keep putting this off, Arthur. The Nemeth family has been patient, but soon they are going to take their money and leave."

Arthur sighed. "Well, forgive me for not rushing to marry a woman for her money. We're well off already, uncle, and I'm more concerned for my father's health at the moment."

Agravaine's lips drew into a thin line as he clenched his jaw. "It's to keep Camelot Estate and the business financially secure," he said slowly.

The look his uncle gave him was reminiscent of the scolding glares he received as a child. His mother's brother was a dark contrast to her. When his mother lectured him, her ice blue eyes remained warm, whereas Agravaine's were a cold brown. He shifted under his uncle's gaze, and then relaxed when his face softened.

"And think about it lifting your father's spirits. The household could use more joy."

"I didn't know you were such a fan of weddings, uncle. Were you this excited when mother married father?" Arthur grinned and began going through the memos Sophia left.

Agravaine stood and dismissed himself. "Think about it, Arthur."

* * *

Gwen found Sefa taking her break in her room. Sefa was oblivious to her presence as she sat on the edge of her bed with a tissue in hand. Gwen knocked on the partially opened door and Sefa's head shot up. Before she could stand, Gwen walked over and sat next to her.

Sefa's eyes welled. "Eira's right. I'm such an idiot."

Gwen shook her head. "Don't you ever think that!"

"Is Lord Arthur going to fire me?"

She couldn't help but lightly chuckle at the younger girl's question. She took Sefa into her arms and said, "Of course not. Everyone has their moments, especially when they're new. On Merlin's first breakfast duty, he spilled hot tea in Lord Arthur's lap."

Sefa tried to hide her laugh and Gwen nudged her, smiling. "It's okay to laugh. I did. So did Arthur…after he shouted." She gave Sefa's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "He's a kind and just lord. You have nothing to worry about."

"He was on the floor picking up the pieces. He shouldn't—he's a _lord_. It wasn't proper. Why did he do that, Miss?" Sefa asked, shaking her head.

The site of Arthur assisting the servants had actually warmed her heart. "Lord Arthur is very much like his mother. Her ladyship would always come downstairs and bring Arthur with her. She's where he gets his good manners from. He gets his impatience from his father. That's another reason why he probably helped if he thought the clean up would go quicker if he did it. The faster the job gets done, the faster you get your reward. It's that sort of mentality."

One Sunday during her time as a maid, the house was practically empty. The servants were enjoying their day off in town, and Uther and Morgana were out riding. Gwen remained in the servant's hall to tidy up. She was sweeping when arms wrapped around her waist, stilling her movement. She looked down at the pristine white sleeves covering the strong arms around her.

"I can't get any work done if I can't move, Arthur," she chided. Her face was in a mock frown that instantly curved into a smile when Arthur's lips brushed her cheek.

His hold tightened. "I can think of something a lot more fun you could be doing on your day off."

She resisted the urge to giggle when his lips moved to her neck, tickling her. "Is there something you want?" She asked, trying to sound serious. A tiny yelp escaped her when Arthur nipped her skin, and she gripped the broom handle.

"_You,"_ he whispered in her ear.

Gwen felt like liquid in his arms. With her last ounce of self control she turned out of his hold to face him. "Well, you're just going to have to work for _me_, then," she said with a teasing and victorious smile, and she thrust the broom into his hands.

Arthur gave her a boyish smile and leaned forward, supporting his weight on the broom until the tip of his nose brushed hers. "And then?"

She met him the rest of the way giving him a soft kiss she ended before he could respond. "And then you get me."

She watched as Arthur swept the floor hastily yet carefully. She expected him to breeze through it comically fast to get it over with, but the job was well done. He did it for her.

The memory faded as Sefa pulled herself away and wiped her eyes a final time. "Thank you, governess."

Gwen smiled. "Please, just call me Gwen."

Sefa smiled back. "Thank you, Gwen."

* * *

First at the Pendragon building and now in his home, Arthur had spent his entire day sitting behind a desk. Hardwood, leather chairs, and numbers were beginning to make his stomach churn. Merlin was taking his barely eaten dinner away when Gwen came in. She held the door open for Merlin as he carried the tray out.

And she left it open.

He noticed the paper in her hand as she sat down in the chair opposite of him. "What's that?"

Gwen opened the paper and handed it to him. "I've made some adjustments to the staff's wages, if you don't mind."

He smirked at the small modification made to Eira's pay. "How is Sefa?"

"She's better. She was afraid you were going to sack her."

Arthur leaned back in his chair and laughed. "If I was to fire her for Eira bumping into her, then I should've fired Merlin years ago for just being Merlin." He stretched before getting up to retrieve the staff records from a filing cabinet. As he made and recorded the change, he noticed something wrong and let out a curse.

Gwen leaned forward, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Arthur pulled out more papers and ran his hands through his hair in aggravation. He passed one to her that had the old wages on it. "You were paid more than that, right?"

Gwen looked at the list with wide eyes. "When did you cut their wages?"

"I didn't! That's my uncle's handwriting." Agravaine didn't even consult him. He saw Gwen look over another list.

"Do you need this much for…" she trailed off. He took the paper and scanned it. He put his elbows one the desk and buried his face in his hands.

"You're uncle's handwriting is horrible, by the way," Gwen commented.

They spent the time going over the files and fixing the accounts. Arthur was really growing sick of numbers. He put down his pen and flexed his fingers.

"How's your hand?" Gwen asked.

"It's fine." He thought about his hand in hers again. "Guinevere, about the ki—"

She stopped him. "Don't," she said and tilted her head towards the open door.

He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Why didn't you hire a new housekeeper?" he asked out of the blue. He hoped her answer would be something along the lines of wanting to stay and take over the job.

What Gwen said was: "I was so focused on the maids, I'm sorry. I'll find one soon."

"No!" Arthur said before he realized it. He tried to sort out his thoughts. He didn't want her to leave, but he couldn't hold her here, either. She was only doing this as a favor, and she'll leave again whether it's a week from now or a year. "There's no—there's no rush, I mean."

Gwen took it upon herself to put away the files. She locked the cabinet door and returned the key to him. "You look exhausted. Get some rest," she said gently. "Goodnight, Arthur."

She was out of the room before he could say anything. He looked down at the key in his hand. It was slightly warm from her body heat. He closed his fist around it.

"Goodnight, Guinevere."

* * *

**A/N: **Not much happened in this chapter, sorry. And sorry if you find the chapters too short (especially if you're comparing it to **Undying Love**). This was originally a one-shot I had no intention of expanding so I'm making it up as I go along (but I do have some ideas for what I want to happen).

**lailastar** asked if it was the Victorian era, and it's actually late Edwardian (like Downton Abbey).

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and follows! **


	4. The Call

**Author's Note: **To **Sherri**, yes it was a flashback (I forgot to finish the first part of the sentence; thus, the timeframe was left unclear) sorry if it caused confusion. Thanks for pointing it out. I fixed it :D

**Chapter 4: **The Call

The next afternoon, Mithian invited Arthur to ride with her.

"I almost wasn't going to ask you to join me," Mithian said. "I was afraid that if you did, you'd fall off from exhaustion, but you look well rested now."

_Was it that obvious?_ Arthur thought. "Well I have to be, or how else will I beat your father in the hunt?"

The hunt was part of the upcoming party, Ygraine's Garden Party. Since before Arthur was born, every year Lady Ygraine hosted a weekend-long party when her garden was at its peak. It started as light entertainment for her ladyship and friends, but ladies have husbands, and Uther added in cricket, hunting, and talk of business while the ladies sipped their tea, gossiped, and marveled at Ygraine's garden.

"And here I thought you were afraid that I would beat you _again_, my lord," Mithian said before looking a little nervous. "Arthur, there's something I need to tell you."

It was a rare expression for her, and Arthur anticipated what she was about to share. "What is it?"

"I sent an invitation to Lady Morgana," she confessed.

They hadn't discussed his sister when they made the invite list; he just jotted down the names of close friends and partners and let Mithian handle the stationary and post. Mithian explained that she sent it to Morgana's last known address, and since the invite didn't come back with a return to sender stamp, she assumed Morgana must have received it and ignored it. She just felt that he should know.

Morgana left when Uther dropped a bombshell on them. Uther had taken Morgana in when she was eleven and Arthur was ten. She was the daughter of Uther's best friend, Gorlois and his wife Vivienne. The truth was that in the second year of his marriage to Ygraine, who had not yet conceived, had an affair with Vivienne. Morgana was the product. Gorlois divorced Vivienne six years later and she disappeared, and when Gorlois died, Uther adopted Morgana. Whether Gorlois knew that he wasn't Morgana's biological father remained unknown. When Uther felt they were old enough, he told them the truth. Growing up, Arthur always cared for Morgana as a sister, and to find out they were biologically related only solidified that feeling; it was the fact that he was unfaithful to his mother that angered him.

"Even though she might not come, imagine your father's face if she does. It would be worth the effort, don't you think?" Mithian suggested. Morgana's departure was the cause of his father's declining health, so her return should, in theory, could be a remedy.

When they returned to the house, the main phone in the hall rang. George was there in a blink of an eye.

"Camelot Estate. May I ask who is calling?" the butler said, channeling his professionalism through line.

Arthur and Mithian watched George stiffen as shock flash across his face. They looked at each other with concern for the butler and wondering what rattled him. "One moment please," he said in a nervous tone. He put the receiver on the table and came over to them. "T-telephone, my lord," he said uneasily.

Arthur strode to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

There was silence over the line and he was about to repeat himself when he heard a female's voice say, "Brother."

"Morgana," Arthur said automatically. He looked at Mithian who heard him. Her eyes were wide with astonishment. _Speak of the devil. _She left to give him some privacy.

"I'm coming back," she said flatly. "I'm at the Dorchester right now. Arrange for my arrival at noon."

Arthur was mildly put off by her abruptness and demand, but he let it go. "I'll be taken care of. See you tomorrow, then."

_Click._

Morgana hung up.

* * *

Downstairs, everyone was going about their business. At the dining table, Freya was helping Merlin mend one of Arthur's shirts, blushing whenever their hands brushed. Gwen smiled at them over her cup of tea. Eira and Kara lazily polished the silverware, and no doubt George will be complaining about it later. Lance was washing the dishes while Gwaine leaned on the counter next to him, also drinking tea.

When Gwen finished hers, Lance generously took her cup to wash for her. All the new employees were hard-working, and the household was really shaping up.

Percival and Sefa came to sit at the table to rest after restocking the pantry. Just as they sat down, Arthur came in. Everyone at the table stood, Lance stopped washing, and Gwaine straightened, still holding the cup and saucer, looking very posh.

He stood just inside the doorway and glanced around the room before settling on Gwen. "Morgana's coming tomorrow," he said, almost making it sound like a question as if he didn't believe what he was saying. "See that everything is prepared for her arrival."

Gwen nodded trying to hide her amazement. "Right away, my lord."

"And Gwaine," Arthur said, grabbing the driver's attention. "You'll be picking her up at the Dorchester at noon."

"Yes, m'lord," Gwaine said, committing the appointment to memory.

Arthur left, but not before giving Gwen one last glance. Everyone sat back down, the silence hung in the air as they thought about what Arthur said.

The silence was broken when Gwaine asked, "Who's Morgana?"

Gwen and Merlin were the only ones in the room who were working when Morgana lived at the estate. "She's Arthur's brother," Merlin answered.

"I was her maid," Gwen added. "I'll attend to her, which means some changes need to be made for when the rest of the guest arrive for the party." Gwen thought about the assignments for the maids, rearranging assignments in her head. "Eira will assist Lady Annis instead of me, and Freya will assist Lady Mithian."

Eira made a sound of displeasure. "Why do I have to be maid to Lady Annis?"

"Do you not think you can handle it?" Gwen challenged, eyebrow raised.

Eira crossed her arms and remained silent.

* * *

Arthur knocked on the door of Uther's study before entering. "Father," he said, announcing his presence. He saw his father sitting in his usual spot at the window. Arthur felt his heart rate quicken as he got closer.

"Morgana's coming home."

Arthur watched as his father's back straighten from its slouched position.

"What?" is all that Uther said, barely audible.

Arthur swallowed. "She telephoned and said she was coming back tomorrow." He left out that she was already in town and staying at the Dorchester, unsure of how his father would react.

Uther stood with ease and Arthur took a step back when his father turned round to him. He was smiling. Arthur had thought father had lost the muscles in his face that would allow his mouth to curve upward. The man could crush his worst enemies and not crack a smile for his victory. But when Uther let out a joyous laugh and clapped Arthur on the shoulders, Arthur felt overcome with excitement for his father's sudden recovery.

"Make sure everything is prepared for her arrival," Uther said anxiously.

Arthur remained still with his hands folded behind his back like a butler waiting for orders, but with a smile on his face. "Already on it, father."

"Did she say when she'll arrive?" Uther asked.

"Noon, she said."

"How did she sound? Did she sound happy?"

Arthur hesitated but Uther didn't notice. "She sounded…" She certainly didn't sound enthused. "She sounded like she usually did."

Uther stopped pacing. "Sharp and to the point?"

"Yes."

Uther barked out another laugh before muttering to himself what sounded like, "That's my girl." He rubbed his face feeling the bristly grey stubble. "I'm in need of a shave." He walked swiftly past Arthur to the door to return to his room. This was the most Arthur's seen his father move in the last year.

Arthur relaxed out of his pose and was about to follow his father out, but Uther began a new conversation.

"Have you considered a date, so you can announce it at the garden party?"

If Arthur wasn't in front of his father he would've snapped. He clenched his jaw instead. "I don't think we'd settle on a date by then. Anyways, we wouldn't want to overshadow Morgana's return, now would we?"

His father seemed to consider his words, but not accept them. "Arthur, you can't keep putting it off."

With Uther now up and about, his excuse of his father's health seemed less valid now. Reality was starting to set in. He was running out of time. Arthur dared to speak from his heart.

"I can't marry Mithian." It was the first time he said it out loud. He felt relieved.

"_What?"_

Arthur tried to explain. "I can't marry someone I do not love."

Uther gave an exasperated sigh. "This isn't about love, Arthur."

"It's about business, I'm know," Arthur said. "But we're well off, and we have a solid relationship with the Nemeths. There's no need for—"

Any cheer that was on Uther's face was completely gone. "A broken engagement will ruin the relationship between our families."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "The Nemeth's don't strike me as a spiteful bunch."

"I didn't love your mother when we were engaged, but it wasn't long after our marriage that I did, and she became my world. It takes time. But even if you can't love her, you do it for this estate, for the _family_." His father's eyes bore into him. "Does she know of your feelings?"

"No," Arthur said quietly like a boy after being chastised.

"Good," Uther said giving him a hard look before exiting.

* * *

Gwen finished laying fresh sheets on Morgana's bed when Arthur entered the room. He closed the door behind him and said, "We need to talk."

"It's wonderful that Morgana's coming home," she said.

"You know that's not what I mean." He stopped on the other side of the bed keeping the distance between them.

Gwen grabbed the pillows, fluffing them and placing them at the head of the bed. "Not now. There's so much that needs to be done."

Arthur wouldn't quit. "Now's probably the last time we'll have alone together."

She stared past him at the closed door before turning her attention to him. "You shouldn't have kissed me," she whispered, afraid that someone on the other side would hear.

"I can't marry her, Guinevere," he said firmly.

"We always knew it would have to end—that one day you would have to fulfill you duties as lord of the estate. At least we had time together. It's better than having none at all."

Arthur wasn't going to accept her answer. "Tell me you don't love me."

"Arthur—"

"_Tell me_, Guinevere. Tell me and I'll let it all go. Hell, I'll even marry Mithian tomorrow."

"I don't," Gwen started and Arthur held his breath. "I can't." Her eyes burned as they began to water. "I can't say it." She turned her back to him just as a tear fell. She brushed it away before Arthur came to stand beside her, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I thought about you every day, Guinevere."

"I've thought about you, too," was all she could say. The light touches of his fingers were distracting.

"Asking you to come here was selfish of me, but I also knew that you could handle the job. The only one I trust." He squeezed her hand before letting it go. "I won't ask you to stay."

"I want to," she said. "But nothing more can happen between us. I will not be your mistress."

Arthur agreed. He couldn't do that to Mithian. "What will you do when I…"

_Marry._

The only thing she could do if she were to stay at the estate. "I will watch you grow into the lord that Camelot deserves. It is as it should be," Gwen said with conviction.

Arthur hung his head, sighed, and ran a hand through his hair from the back of his neck to the front, mussing it up. Gwen smiled sadly and reached up to smooth it down. She loved it on his off days when his hair took on the disheveled appearance; he was relaxed and not trying to impress anyone. Even when he raked his hands through it in frustration, it meant he was expressing himself instead of hiding behind a steel wall lords put up. When the last bit lay flat, her hand moved to caress his cheek, but she stopped before she could touch him, her hand suspended in the air.

So Arthur took her hand. He closed his eyes and kissed her palm, cherishing the last time his lips would touch her skin.

When he let her go, he gave her a small nod and left the room. He didn't look back at Gwen, and missed seeing the governess bring her hand to her chest to rest over her heart.

* * *

**A/N: **So how bout that modified line from 3x06 haha. And what does this mean for arwen? And Morgana in the next chapter!

Stay tuned!

**Thanks always** for reading and reviewing!


	5. Plans

**Author's Note: **Morgana's going to be good in this story. I already have her being the evil of all evils in **Undying Love**, and I didn't want to repeat myself. But she will have her own little agenda.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 5:** Plans

The car came down the driveway, right on time.

Uther shifted slightly trying to subtly shake out his nerves. Arthur stood next to him much calmer. On the other side of him, Mithian beamed with excitement. Gwen stood opposite of them with Merlin, Lancelot, and Percival. Gwen's eyes were fixed on the approaching vehicle.

Gwaine exited the car and opened the back door. Morgana stepped out and looked up at the estate before turning her attention to Arthur and Uther. The footman went around them and assisted Gwaine with unloading Morgana's luggage and bringing it to her room. Uther swept her in a large hug which she returned half-heartedly.

"My girl, look at you." Uther held Morgana at arm's length. She gave him a minute before pulling away. She acknowledged Arthur and grasped hands with Mithian, and then turned to Gwen.

"Gwen!" she exclaimed, embracing her best friend and former maid. "Come, we have so much catching up to do!" Gwen followed her lady enthusiastically.

The luggage was neatly stacked in Morgana's room, and Gwen helped Morgana unpack. Morgana casually threw clothes in the dresser drawers, and Gwen smiled at the familiar manners, neatly folding the clothing for her before hanging the fancier dresses in the wardrobe.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Morgana said and dug through another bag. She pulled out a book. "_The Turn of the Screw._ It's a ghost story involving a governess; it reminded me of you."

Gwen held the book close to her. "Thank you, my lady."

Morgana flopped down on the bed. "Still so proper," she sighed. "You're my friend before my maid, Gwen. And you're not even a maid now."

Gwen sat on the bed and fell back more graceful than Morgana did, still holding the book to her chest. "It's out of habit…and under this roof…"

Morgana sighed again. "Under this roof…"

* * *

Morgana stayed in her room with Gwen until dinner. Arthur was surprised she didn't come up with an excuse to miss dinner, too. Now, Uther had the chance to ask Morgana every question he could come up with, all of which she avoided answering.

Percival leaned forward offering the platter of appetizers to Morgana. "Oh, you're a tall fellow," she commented. "Gwen sure hired an interesting bunch."

"And they all do their job excellently," Mithian said.

"It's a bit of a downgrade isn't it—?" Morgana asked looking at Arthur. "Gwen going from governess to housekeeper."

He glared at his sister. "She—"

"She's too kind for her own good, but that's our Gwen. In her letters, she would go on about how much she loved her job as governess to Lady Annis' grandchildren. But she dropped all that to come back _here_."

Morgana was trying to guilt him, he could tell, and she wasn't done. "But I wish she wouldn't work so hard. She needs to see the world, meet a nice man—"

"And have _you_ met any nice men," Arthur shut her up. Or so he thought.

She looked at Uther out of the corner of her eye, then sharply back at him. "So, have you decided on a date for the wedding?"

_Dammit, _he cursed to himself.

"No they haven't," Uther spoke for him.

Morgana turned to Mithian next to her who gave her a small, nervous smile. When Arthur caught his sister's eye, Morgana smirked. "I think a fall wedding would be wonderful!"

The table was silent. Merlin and Percival looked at each other from their position on the side.

"Splendid!" Uther exclaimed.

Morgana continued. "You would look absolutely stunning in a white gown among the foliage, Mithian. How about it?"

"I…agree," Mithian said shyly. "Arthur?"

Five sets of eyes were on him. He couldn't say no. "Well…at least we've picked a season."

* * *

Gwen was helping Cook set the plates for the main course when Merlin and Percival came down to return the appetizer leftovers. "Oh, Merlin!" Cook said. "What's the talk of the table?"

Gwen didn't miss the quick glance Merlin sent her. "They're discussing wedding plans," he said. "For the fall."

Excited, Cook already started listing popular autumn foods. Apple pies and tarts, pumpkin bread, a wedding cake decorated with frosting leaves in gold and orange. The other maids joined in wondering what kind of decorations there will be while simultaneously complaining (mostly Eira and Kara) about how much work they'll have to do. Gwen was silent the rest of dinner.

She silently turned down Morgana's bed, well aware her lady was looking at her with sympathy.

"It's must be hard to watch the man you love marry another woman," Morgana said.

Gwen paused. "I'm sorry?"

"Gwen," Morgana said her name in a nurturing tone. "I know. I've always known." She sat down on the bed and pulled Gwen down to sit with her. "I almost would've missed it if I haven't noticed Arthur always skipping out on rides, and you rearranging your hair to cover love bites the same day. I almost thought your secret lover was Merlin," she smirked. "But the way Arthur would look at you every time you were in the same room gave it away." Morgana looped her arm with Gwen's. "Sometime after the wedding, I think I'll leave again. I want you to come with me."

Gwen stared at Morgana unsure. Morgana answered for her. "You don't have to answer right away, but it would save you a great deal of pain. I know Camelot has been more of a home to you than it was for me, but…"

"Morgana…"

"Oh, the fun we used to have. You will not be a maid or a governess, but my companion. We can go to America! I'll show you my favorite places in New York, and we can take a train across the country."

It sounded exciting. Gwen had to admit.

Morgana pleaded. "Promise me you'll think about it."

"I promise."

After leaving Morgana, Gwen found herself in the servant's quarters instead of her bedroom. She was on the men's side, outside of Merlin's room. She knocked.

Merlin opened the door, smiling when he saw her. It quickly turned to a frown at the sight of her forlorn appearance. He pulled her into a hug before sitting her down. It was the second time someone's sat her down within the hour. She was beginning to feel pitiful.

"What's wrong Gwen?"

"Was coming back here a mistake?" she asked him.

"Of course it isn't, but that's me being selfish. I'm glad you're back, Gwen." Merlin said. "Will you stay after the wedding? You can remain housekeeper until they have children, then you can be a governess again."

Gwen gave an undignified snort. She joked about being governess to Arthur's children, but now the thought of it being a reality made her uneasy. "And when their children are old enough, I can be housekeeper again until I die an old maid."

Merlin gave her a nudge. "We both know you're no maid, Gwen."

They laughed together, until Gwen quieted. "Morgana wants me to go with her when she leaves."

Merlin frowned. "Will you? I mean, I will forgive you for leaving me again." She appreciated his light jest. It eased her stress, even if only a little. "But in all seriousness, I don't want to see you hurt."

She would miss him dearly if she were to leave again. Other than Morgana, Merlin was her closet friend, her confidant. And he was right; he always was when it came to matters of the heart. If she stayed, she would be in a world of pain.

* * *

Arthur was on his way to his room and stopped when Gwen rounded the corner, surprised to see her in the bachelor's wing. She answered him before he could ask why she was there.

"I was speaking with Merlin." She came down from the male servant's entrance. "A fall wedding," she said. "It will be beautiful."

"You heard?" He said absentmindedly. "Of course you have."

He watched her walk closer, arms wrapped around herself, head down. When she was next to him he said, "I wish things could be different."

She stopped, and he silently pleaded for her to look at him as he looked down at her. Her hair blocked her profile, and he was about to sweep the curls to the side so he could see her, but she began to moving again, walking down the hallway and out of sight.

In the morning, Arthur checked his appearance in the mirror, straightened his waistcoat, and watched Merlin's reflection behind him. "You spoke with Guinevere last night."

Merlin almost dropped the cufflinks he was handling. "Uh…"

Arthur turned around and took the cufflinks from Merlin, putting them on by himself. "I spoke with her briefly last night. She mentioned she was with you."

"It was just talk," Merlin muttered, grabbing a jacket from the wardrobe.

"Did she seem upset during this talk?"

Merlin stayed silent. His valet was never silent. "Merlin?"

Merlin snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry, my lord. It was just talk."

_Just talk._ Arthur had some idea. "Guinevere was your first friend when you came to Camelot; I understand your loyalty to her. I will not pry." Merlin slipped the jacket on him and he caught his gaze in the mirror. "But please tell me if she is unhappy."

Merlin looked back at him apologetically. "She just wants you to be happy."

And he would be, if only he could be with her.

* * *

**A/N: **Morgana wants Gwen to go with her, Merlin wants Gwen to stay, Arthur wants Gwen, Uther and Agravaine wants Arthur to marry Mithian for money…I should rename this fic Everyone is Selfish for Their Own Reasons Except for Mithian Who Currently Has No Idea What's Really Going On

Ooooh when will she find out? Haha

**Thanks always** for reading and reviewing and following!


	6. Goodbye

**Chapter 6: **Goodbye

When Arthur found his sister in the library, he wasn't prepared for her to casually announce her intentions to leave after the wedding and to take Gwen with her.

He stared at Morgana in disbelief. "You're going to take her with you? Why don't you take Merlin while you're at it?"

"That's a great idea! He can carry our luggage," Morgana said, clapping her hands together in mock glee.

"But—you can't," Arthur sputtered. "She told me she wanted to stay."

Morgana crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair. "I assume that was before I got here." Arthur paced and Morgana watched him, annoyed. "Of course she said she wanted to stay, even if it hurts her. She loves you."

If Arthur clenched his jaw any tighter, his teeth would shatter from the pressure.

"You love her. You always will," Morgana said in a rare, caring tone. "I want her to be my sister more than anything. At least if she comes with me, I can take care of her. She won't be tortured by seeing you and Mithian every day…and you by her."

Arthur sat next to his sister. "I can't believe I'm listening to you. And when did you grow a heart?"

She sighed. "I was so caught up in what Uther said, I forgot about Gwen. I should've taken her with me."

"She would've gone with you." If Gwen had gone with Morgana, it would've hurt less than her leaving purely because of his engagement.

Morgana patted his knee. "She's like our own little security blanket, our Gwen—"

A knock at the door interrupted them and Merlin entered. "The guest will be arriving soon."

"Merlin," Morgana said. "How would you feel about traveling around America with me and Gwen?"

"More like she'll make you carry their luggage across the country," Arthur said, warning him.

Merlin laughed. "But I bet she'll treat me better than you." Morgana winked at the valet. "But I'm afraid, my lady, that my lord would be completely helpless if I were gone."

Arthur got up and hooked his arm around Merlin's neck, dragging him out of the room. "The list of reasons why I should sack you is endless."

Morgana followed them, leaving a trail of laughter.

* * *

Gwen sat in the garden ignoring the stone bench, preferring to sit on the ground in front the patch of gillyflowers. She remembered when an old stone statue that once occupied the space and fallen, and when its remains were removed, Lady Ygraine was faced with a new patch of real estate for the garden. She was unsure of what to plant, so she asked Gwen. "Gillyflowers!" a six year old Gwen said excitedly. Her father once brought two bouquets of them home for her and her mother. When she asked what they were called and was told, she laughed thinking the name was silly, but she loved them anyway. One of Gwen's favorite memories was sitting in the dirt in the immaculate English garden with her ladyship, planting the flower with the silly name.

"I always love Camelot in the summer," Mithian's voice came from behind her.

Gwen stood and brushed the dirt from her skirt. "Good afternoon, my lady."

Mithian sat on the bench and patted the spot next to her. "Come join me, Gwen." When Gwen sat, Mithian continued. "I'm so nervous."

"About the party, my lady?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," she said. "And parties to come…and the wedding... I'll be a ladyship. Mithian Pendragon, Countess of Camelot."

Gwen listened in silence, waiting for Mithian to go on.

"I must confess, I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to live up to Lady Ygraine?"

Gwen picked at her skirt. "If I may be honest, my lady—?"

"Please do," Mithian said urging her to continue.

In another life, Ygraine must have been a queen. Although their riches were equal, personality and generosity wise compared to Uther, Ygraine had married beneath her. "No one can live up to her ladyship. But as long as you are kind to the staff and support Arthur—even stand up to him, you will be fine." Gwen finally looked at Mithian when she felt her heavy gaze.

"Do you always refer to him so casually?" she asked. Gwen frowned in confusion. "_Lord_ Arthur."

_Oh._ "Merlin must be rubbing off on me," Gwen dismissed.

"And not the fact that you've worked in this household for so long? Arthur values your friendship and Merlin's. He's glad you came back, and so am I. I mean, I don't know you very well, but what you've done in such a short period of time is remarkable," Mithian said.

Gwen looked back down at her hands fisted in her lap. "It was nothing, my lady."

"So humble." Mithian stood and Gwen followed. The lady looked at the estate pensively. "They say when we marry, we'll be the richest family in the country, only second to the royal family. Maybe then Arthur will work less. He works so much harder than he needs to already."

"He is Uther's son and will do all he can to make him proud," Gwen said.

Mithian sighed. "I didn't mind being arranged to marry him, England's most eligible bachelor. The moments when he is free, he is the most caring and attentive man. It is not hard to love him. I feel lucky compared to other women who are promised to older or ungentlemanly lords. Mithian's eyes looked downcast. "I know he doesn't feel the way I do for him. He tries, but…I just hope I won't make him miserable."

Gwen swallowed the lump in her throat. "You will not make him miserable, my lady."

"No?" Mithian looked back at her dispirited. "But I will not make him happy."

* * *

The fullness of the house could be felt as the guest rooms were being occupied. There were Lord Godwyn and his daughter Elena; Lord Olaf and his daughter Vivian; Lady Annis and her daughter Isolde and husband Tristan; Lord Alined and his wife, the opera singer Lady Helen; the twice widowed Lady Catrina Tregor; Lord Odin and his son; Agravaine, Mithian's father, Lord Rodor; and Arthur's close friend, Lord Leon Young.

The downstairs was in a flurry of activity. George was trying to inform the visiting butlers and maids of the settings of the upstairs and downstairs while the other servants raced around them. Cook yelled as people got in her way as she was trying to prepare dinner. Gwaine could be heard laughing before she smacked him over the head and ordered him to help her.

It was calmer during dinner, the footman savored each breath they could take before the next course began and have to trek back up and down the stairs.

The dining table was extended to accommodate the nineteen lords and ladies sitting at it.

Uther grabbed everyone's attention by standing and raising his glass. "I would like to make a toast. To the return of my daughter, Morgana, and to Arthur and Mithian _finally_ setting a date!"

Lord Godwyn also stood. "And to the return of your health, my friend."

Everyone seemed to be in good spirits. The wine flowed and the food was five-star; Cook had outdone herself.

Lady Catrina picked at her food. She had a figure to maintain, she claimed. "I must say, things seem more in order than they did last year."

"We have my former maid to thank for that," Morgana said proudly.

"Gwen is housekeeper now?" asked Elena.

Vivian's raised an eyebrow. "I thought housekeepers were supposed to be old?"

Isolde rolled her eyes. "Really, Vivian." She turned her attention to Arthur. "My sister-in-law says they'll never find another governess like Gwen, and the twins are less than thrilled about boarding school."

Annis sipped her wine and Arthur didn't miss the smirk she gave him. "I'm sure they'll receive the finest education." He's paying part of their tuition after all.

Down the table, Alined and Olaf were getting into an argument about cricket. Alined raised his voice. "And with that-_that_ footman—right over there—_that one—!"_ he pointed with his empty wine glass to Percival, addressing him and indicating that he wanted it to be refilled. Alined leered at Percival as he poured the wine "With this _fine_ footman on my team, no doubt we will win!" Percival backed away uncomfortably, and Lady Helen snickered.

Agravaine and Odin were having a conversation among themselves, and Odin's son, Christopher, was ogling Morgana, who was catching up with Leon. Arthur despised Christopher. Their personalities clashed, and they have an unspoken rivalry that came out of nowhere.

After dinner, everyone moved to the drawing room. Arthur stopped himself from laughing as he watched Morgana practically dance around Christopher and his advances. Odin' son was forced to give up when Lady Helen dragged him to the piano, forcing him to play for her as she sang. Her light operatic tone was enjoyed by all, but Arthur. He hated opera. Luckily, he and Merlin had a code: whenever he was bored out of his mind, Merlin would exit, take a few minutes, return and pretend to whisper in his ear. Then, Arthur would announce that something came to his attention.

When he left the room, the servants listening to Lady Helen scurried away from the door and pretended to work, only to move back to the doorway when he was out of site. As he made his way the grand staircase, he heard:

"…are stocked?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"…rest of night off."

"Thank you, ma'am."

A maid passed him and he saw Gwen at the top of the landing leaning against the rail in exhaustion. When she saw him, he stopped. It was only a couple of steps to the top, but he decided to keep his distance.

"Why aren't you in the drawing room?" Just then Lady Helen hit a high note and he didn't need to imagine how much louder it would've sounded if he was in the same room. "Oh," Gwen said with a tired chuckle. "Still not a fan of opera?"

"Of opera, of Lady Helen, of Lady Helen's opera…" Gwen knew his system of escape. It often ended up with them having a quick snog. "I prefer your singing much more." He imagined her standing at the piano (being played by someone other than Christopher), dressed elegantly and her hair pinned up, singing a sultry tune.

Gwen yawned, breaking him out of his daydream. "You should go to bed."

"There's still work that needs to be done. I have to make sure everything is set for tomorrow," she argued.

He thought about the servants hanging around to listen to Lady Helen. If work really needed to be done, they wouldn't be standing around doing nothing, not when they knew Gwen was upstairs. "I doubt it," he said and climbed the rest of the stairs to lean on the rail next to her. _Distance be damned._ "I'll let Merlin know you went to bed. He can take care of the clean up."

She mumbled something he didn't catch. "Look at you, Guinevere. You're dead on your feet!" Arthur grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her room.

"Arthur I'm—"

"Going to bed. Yes, I know," he said, amused by his clever interruption. He ushered her into her room, and she turned around with her hands on her hips.

"Let me guess, you're not going to leave until I'm all tucked in?"

Arthur closed the door behind him and leaned against it. It might've been the memories of their flirtatious banter, or the amount of wine he's consumed in the last hour has given him liquid courage. "That's a good idea."

"_Incorrigible,"_ Gwen muttered when she turned to her dresser to retrieve her nightgown. She eyed him before moving to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

He smiled to himself victoriously and sat at the end of her bed. He looked around the room and wondered if Annis had given her a larger, more luxurious room. He had wanted her to have one of the more lavish guest rooms, but he knew she wouldn't accept it. Even though the room was considered small by aristocratic standards, Gwen made it look big with her cleanliness. There was a brush on the vanity and a book on the nightstand. Everything else was tucked away in drawers and closet.

The sound of the bathroom doorknob turning brought his attention back to the door. Gwen emerged in a cream colored night gown and from the cut and fluidity of it—the way it clung to her curves and flared past her hips—he could tell it was more expensive than the ones she wore as a servant. He mentally thanked Annis.

"Oh, you're still here," she said sarcastically, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face. She sat at the vanity and pulled the pins from her hair, letting it down. He watched as she ran her fingers through it before using the brush.

"You should go with Morgana when she leaves," Arthur said.

Her hand stilled for a second before she resumed brushing. "I told you, I want to stay."

He scoffed. "You really want to stay here and be miserable instead of seeing the world?"

"I'm not miserable," she said stubbornly and braided her hair quickly. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a red ribbon to tie the end of the braid.

He recognized it from a tie Merlin had ruined and she recycled it into ribbons, not wanting to see the expensive fabric go to waste. "You're a terrible liar, Guinevere."

She fiddled with the ribbon.

"How about this," he said getting up to stand behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders. "Go with Morgana, meet some—I don't know—cowboy, and marry him if he makes you happy. You'll always have a home here at Camelot. If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask."

"I don't want a cowboy," she said, drained. "I don't want anyone but you, Arthur." He felt her shoulders tremble.

He leaned down to lay a kiss on her temple. When he pulled away, her eyes were closed. His hands ran down her forearms before pulling away completely. He turned to leave when a hand stopped him. He turned back to Gwen as she stood. She launched herself into his arms, pressing her lips to his. He quickly recovered from his initial shock and pulled her closer to him, reveling in the feel of her soft curves through the thinness of the gown, and the feel of her lips on his which he hadn't stop thinking about since her first night back.

It ended too soon when she pulled back but only hair's breadth away. The feel of her chest heaving against his was tempting. He closed his eyes and touched his forehead to hers.

"That was goodbye, wasn't it?"

He felt her lips brush his lightly, and the hand on his shoulder drifted down his chest and away as her lips left his again. He wished he hadn't opened his eyes to see Gwen's teary eyes and sad smile.

It hurt him more than Lady Helen's wailing.

* * *

**A/N: ***jumps off nearest cliff*

So unless I get some sort of epiphany and envision the entire next chapter, it's going to be a while until the next update. It's sort of a good thing though because I want to concentrate of **Undying Love **(it did come first after all and the chapters are way longer) and I have drabble ideas I wanna flesh out so I can add to **Across the Universe**.

Please don't hate me. Thanks for sticking around this far.

And** Thanks always** for reading, and reviewing, and following, and faving, and being awesome and encouraging!


	7. The Garden Party, Part 1

**Author's Note:** **CarolynnRuth** mentioned Spanish flu and war, and it hit me: So I had Ygrane and Gwen's mother die of Spanish flu which happened in 1918-1920, but I have Arthur and Gwen and the main characters in their 20s which would make the story set in late 30's-early 40s or something like that. But this is supposed to be late Edwardian/pre WWI. So this is me executing my artistic license and saying the Spanish flu happened much earlier.

And speaking of war: Originally I had planned for Arthur, Merlin, and the knights to go off to war and have Arthur sneak in special letters to Gwen with Elyan's letters to her. But I axed that idea and went in a different direction. (But Elyan will make an appearance eventually)

Also, I forgot to mention in last chapter's a/n that I named Odin's son. It was going to be Thor for obvious reasons but that would've been too much. So he's Christopher for Chris Hemsworth who plays Thor. But he doesn't look like him. There are already too many blondes in the story. haha **/end super long a/n**

**Chapter 7:** The Garden Party, Part 1

Usually at this time in the morning, Gwen would be dressed and downstairs having her morning tea with Cook before the others came down. Instead, she laid in bed, exhausted from staying up half the night consumed by her thoughts. _I'm so stupid_, she chanted to herself until she finally fell asleep.

And "I'm so stupid" is what Gwen said right when she woke. She buried her face into the pillow to muffle her whine. "So, so, _stupid_." She shouldn't have kissed Arthur, but she did. Twice in the span of thirty seconds. How dare he tell her to go with Morgana and marry someone. She was the one who's supposed to tell him what's what. She's the one who's supposed to think rationally.

And yet she was screaming into her pillow like a child.

Gwen flopped on her back and exhaled. "It's over," she now chanted. "It's over, it's over, it's over." But the phantom feeling of his hands through her nightgown wouldn't go away. That was going to be the last time he touched her. It felt more heated than when he's touched her bare skin. What if they went further? Go out with a bang. _No, don't think about that, Guinevere. _They needed that barrier.

What they needed was the Great Wall of China.

What they needed was the Atlantic Ocean.

_It's over._

* * *

Merlin was beginning to worry as everyone was preparing for the day around the table and Gwen hadn't come down yet. George was rambling about the teams for the cricket match that afternoon, and he toned him out knowing he was on Arthur's team like he was every year. Kara looked annoyed, having to attend to the high maintenance Lady Vivian, and Eira looked beat.

"And then—and then she yelled at me for not turning down the sheets!" Eira complained about Lady Annis. Merlin snickered. Gwen had told him that Morgana's arrival allowed her perfectly pair up the ladies and the maids. She originally wanted Sefa with Annis, instead of her because she knew her ladyship would be kind to Sefa and the young maid would gain experience, but with the switch, she informed Annis of Eira's behavior and hinted to be as strict as possible.

Eira's rant went on. "Annis is such a—"

"Her ladyship is such a what, Eira?" Gwen asked sternly from the doorway. They all stood at her presence.

Eira swallowed. "I'll just, um…see what her ladyship needs." She swept pass Gwen with her head bowed.

Gwen took Eira's seat next to Kara who immediately tensed up. "And how is Lady Vivian treating you, Kara?" Gwen didn't even look at her or anyone as they sat back down.

"F-fine, Miss," Kara said. "I just be attending to my lady now."

Merlin wanted to laugh. Ifonly Eira and Kara were like this when Gwen wasn't around. There would be peace in the downstairs.

George clapped his hands getting their attention. "I think we all have work that we should be doing now."

Everyone but Merlin and Gwen left. Freya was the last out the door, giving Merlin a look before heading upstairs. He smiled back at her.

Gwen folded her arms on the table and tucked her head into them. Merlin placed a cup of tea in front of her and sat down. "Arthur said he gave you the rest of the night off to rest, but it doesn't seem like you've gotten much of it." He nudged her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" her voice muffled by her arms and table.

"Arthur didn't return to the drawing room for quite some time."

Her head shot up and the pained look on her face surprised him. "It's not what you think."

Merlin frowned. "Clearly it isn't." He watched as she cradled the cup. "You're really going to leave, huh?"

"I guess I am," Gwen sighed. "I don't know how long we'll be gone, though. I'd hate to miss your wedding."

The fact that she changed the subject went over his head. _"My wedding?!"_

"To Freya."

"My wedding to Freya?!"

Gwen sipped the tea. "I've seen the way you look at each other. And now that she's Mithian's maid, you'll be spending even more time together…"

Merlin's heart was racing. "She's going to remain lady's maid to Mithian after the party?"

She finished her tea and went to the sink to wash the cup. "Mithian is very pleased with her service and requested that Freya stay her maid." She dried her hands and made her way to the door. She stopped before going up the stairs. "Oh, and Merlin—?"

"Yes, Gwen?" His voice was slightly higher with embarrassment and nerves.

"I'm sure you can be close to Freya without Arthur's shirts. I fear we may run out of thread," she teased before leaving.

Merlin blushed.

* * *

Morgana and the ladies watched the cricket match with mild amusement. Morgana never cared for it, but baseball, now that was a sport she could get behind. She saw a few games in New York, and she thoroughly enjoyed them.

Gwen accidently blocked her view when she set down a tray of beverages. "Gwen, sit down!" Morgana said, pulling at the girl's hand and getting her to sit down next to her on the cushioned lawn chair. "Let me tell you about baseball…"

Tristan up and Vivian had some words about him. "I'm surprised Annis allowed her daughter to marry a…middle class lawyer." She only had the nerve to say it because Annis and Isolde were in the garden with Catrina and Helen. "I mean, just because her brother is the inheritor, doesn't mean she should just throw her life away."

They all stared at Vivian in disbelief. If anyone needed a lawyer, they'd be a fool not to go to Tristan. Sure he came from humble beginnings, but he was smart and honest. On holiday in London, Tristan literally ran into Isolde. It was love at first sight, Isolde claimed. Annis saw how Tristan would bend over backwards for Isolde, and Caerleon wanted nothing more than to see his daughter happily married before he died, so they allowed it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Morgana saw Gwen fiddle with her hands. Gwen needed something to do, not used to just sitting around for idle chit chat, but the conversation was probably making her anxious. Morgana was glad her former maid found work in Annis' home. Gwen told her that she was treated extremely well in the Caerleon Estate. Morgana never judged Isolde for her marriage to Tristan. She thought it was commendable, and she wished Arthur could do the same. She was about to tell Vivian off, but Elena commented first.

"You can't be too picky, Vivian, or you might die an old maid, or twice divorced like Catrina." the other blonde said.

Vivian gasped. "Me? What about you? You can't walk five feet without tripping. Are you just going to crawl down the aisle? Who knows when that'll be?"

Elena was extremely clumsy, they all knew, but it was also endearing. Mithian tried to lighten the mood. "Maybe you can ride a horse down the aisle. That would be interesting." If there was one thing Elena could do, it was ride a horse with the utmost grace.

Elena laughed. "That would be a sight!"

"Hey, Lady Morgana!" Christopher called out to her. They all turned to the field. "This one's for you!" he winked. Ever since he got there, he shamelessly flirted with her. She cursed Arthur when he disappeared from the drawing room last night, leaving her alone with Odin's son, but at the same time, Christopher drove Arthur crazy and she loved watching her brother cringe.

She still didn't know what was going on but either way, Christopher was out and grew red with embarrassment. She saw Arthur roll his eyes and say, "Maybe if you paid more attention to the game and not my sister…"

"So, Morgana," Mithian said. "Meet any men in America?"

All eyes were on her. There was no way she was going to tell them about the two-timing Alvarr, especially not with Vivian there. "Of course I have. There are men wherever you go," she evaded.

There was a roar of victory when Arthur's team won. Uther congratulated his son, but blamed his team's defeat on Alined's hangover. The men settled under the tent, and Annis, Isolde, Catrina, and Helen returned.

Isolde went to sit next to her husband. "Over already?" she asked innocently. She pecked Tristan on the cheek and he rolled her eyes. He knew what the others thought of him and his low standing, so he was reserved around his superiors. But when Isolde was next to him, he was more expressive.

Catrina handed Uther a drink and sat close to him. She apologized for missing the game but praised his skill anyway. Morgana looked at them suspiciously, not liking how close the divorcee was sitting next to her father. Mithian did the same to Arthur, but actually talked to him about the game since she honestly understood the sport.

Gwen left her side to help distribute drinks, and addressed the footmen. "You may rest for now, but you still have jobs to do."

Morgana noted that she refused to look at Arthur, not even acknowledging him when she passed. Arthur, on the other hand, occasionally snuck a glance at her. She also saw Lance smile at Gwen when she handed him his drink. Their fingers brushed and he seemed to be affected by that. _Huh. Well look at that._ Then he said something that made Gwen laugh, which caused Arthur's head to involuntarily turn to towards her.

George was already preparing to head back to the house. "She's right. Chop, chop!" There was a collective groan among them as they followed George back.

"So who's excited for the hunt tomorrow?" Rodor asked. "Or shall I rephrase that? Who's looking forward to my daughter beating us all?" They all chuckled and Mithian blushed.

Godwyn raised his glass. "And let us pray that Alined holds his drink tonight and doesn't accidently blow one of our heads off."

The space under the tent thinned out again when Agravaine, Odin, Christopher, and Alined took a walk around the grounds. Olaf, Helen, and Vivian went inside to cool off, and Leon went in with them to make a call. Uther headed to the garden, and Catrina caught up with him offering her company, which he enthusiastically accepted.

"It seems like every year, Ygraine's garden gets more beautiful," Annis said.

"It's remarkable," Mithian added.

"I'd love to see it now," Elena said. "But I think Catrina and Lord Uther need time alone…"

Arthur looked disgusted. "Please, Elena. I could do without the visual." Morgana agreed, her face also contorted in displeasure, and although they were only half-siblings, in that moment they looked very much alike.

Isolde laughed. "On a lighter note, the fair is in town. Shall we head down this evening?" The ladies agreed while Arthur, Godwyn, and Rodor stayed silent. "Come on, Lord Rodor, Lord Godwyn. When's the last time you've been to a fair." Isolde said to the older gentlemen, and then she targeted Arthur. She left her husband's side to sit on the other side of Arthur. Next to each other, they looked like fraternal twins with their blond hair, blue eyes, and strong features. Arthur always admired the older woman. He knew of the grief she received for marrying Tristan, but he envied her. She ruffled his hair and he batted her hand away. "And you, little lord." She laughed again when Arthur pouted at the use of her nickname for him.

Mithian spoke to both him and her father. "She's right. You've been working very hard lately. And father, it'll be like when I was a little girl."

"Except I won't be able to carry you on my shoulders," Rodor chuckled. Godwyn shared a similar memory with Elena.

"Will the servants be going out, too?" Mithian asked Gwen.

"Huh?" Gwen had been lost in thought since Elena mentioned Uther and Catrina. "Oh. If you're all going to go out, then the maids are free. It's George's decision for the footmen, but I might be able to get him to let them go early if he says otherwise."

"And you're coming, too, of course," Morgana said. She saw that Gwen was about to make an excuse. "No buts!"

* * *

The staff was heading out when Arthur went downstairs. The dining room and the kitchen were empty. He was about to head back up the stairs when he heard voices at the end of the hall next to the back entrance. It was Gwen and Lance.

"You don't seem very excited," Lance said.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all," he just barely heard Gwen say.

Arthur guessed that forcing her to rest didn't work after all. He wasn't able to rest after what happened, and neither could she.

Lance spoke again. "The fresh air will do you some good."

There was silence and shuffling, so Arthur peeked around the corner. He saw Lance open the door for Gwen. They smiled at each other and Lance led her out with his hand at the small of her back.

Arthur leaned against the wall and banged his head against it. He pulled himself together before going upstairs and out the front door with everyone else.

Arthur and Gwen always used the fair as a date location. It was the only place where everyone else was so caught up in their own excitement that no one noticed that the two would never leave each other's side, and that their hands would brush and even clasp together.

It was a cool summer's evening, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Arthur walked arm in arm with Mithian. They were doing that more lately, always initiated by Mithian. In front of them, Merlin and Freya were practically glued to each other.

Mithian spoke quietly enough for only Arthur to hear. "Freya speaks very highly of Merlin."

"Maybe she should get her head checked," he said.

"_Arthur!"_

He grinned at her. "It's just a suggestion."

"Maybe love is in the air?" Mithian looked over at the ring toss booth where Gwen and Lance were. "They'd make a cute couple."

Arthur grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He looked away for Gwen and Lance to see Morgana being pestered by Christopher. "Let's go save my sister." Arthur swore he could hear Gwen's laughter ring through the crowd. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tone it out.

* * *

**A/N: **Welp. Jealous Arthur is emerging. How will this play out? Part 2 coming soooooon

Oh and if you haven't noticed, I'm American and I love baseball XD

**Thanks always** for reading and reviewing :D!


End file.
